


Dance of Doom

by PokemonSoldier



Series: Toppats in Duckburg [7]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/F, F/M, First Dance, Kidnapping, Lena being gay for Webby, Lena is a Sabrewing (Disney: DuckTales), Multi, Parent Della Duck, Pseudo Debbigail, Pseudo Louna, Self-Defense, Swearing, huelet, weblena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonSoldier/pseuds/PokemonSoldier
Summary: The kids are invited to a spring youth dance at Duckburg Community Center. However, given Ma Beagle’s recent escape from prison, and how she tried to attack the last one, Scrooge decides to call for a favor from a new friend.
Relationships: Carol Cross/Original Male Character(s), Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Dewey Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, Louie Duck & Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Webby Vanderquack & Original Character(s)
Series: Toppats in Duckburg [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064390
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Plans Made

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dance of the Adventurous](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/731856) by Ninjatana Warrior. 



> Inspired by Ninjatana Warrior’s ‘Dance of the Adventurous’ on fanfiction.com  
> General idea is shared (kids go to dance, Beagle Boys bust in and take all but a few hostage, day is saved eventually), but it’s its own thing otherwise.

_It was a quiet Monday afternoon at McDuck Manor. Too quiet. It was only a matter of time until-_

"OH MY GOSH GUYS LOOK AT THIS!" Webby shouts, running into the boys bedroom.

"Webby calm down! What is it?!" Huey asks as Webby bounces up and down, holding something.

"What's that?" Dewey asks, noticing the piece of paper as Webby holds it out for the boys to see. It reads 'Duckburg Spring Youth Dance'.

"The Duckburg Community center is holding a massive dance for all the teens in town this Friday night! Guys we've gotta go!" The pink duckling seems close to bursting with excitement.

"A massive dance party? This is amazing! I get to show off all my moves!" Dewey says excited.

Huey takes it to read. "Friday night... For ages 13 to 17... Paired dances..." Huey pauses and goes back. "Wait, paired dances?! As in, like, dance with someone!? As in, like, a girl!?" Huey gets flustered. He had to learn how to dance with a girl?!

Webby, meanwhile, is texting Lena and Violet to see if they were going as well. They were. "Oh my gosh! Lena and Violet are coming too! This will be awesome!" Webby cheers, rushes out to tell Beakley.

Huey is panicking still. What will he wear? What will he do?

While Huey has an existential crisis, Louie agrees, having not paid much attention.

And the Louie realizes. "Wait a wha-"

Webby excitedly runs downstairs and to Beakley. "Granny! Granny! The boys, Lena, Violet and I are all going to the Duckburg Spring Youth Dance together!" As she hands Beakley the flier.

Taking it, she reads it through. "Oh, Webbigail that's wonderful! I assume you girls will take the boys as dance partners?"

"Maybe. Not really sure. But oh my gosh this will be awesome!" She cheers.

Beakley smiles, happy for her granddaughter. "So, do you know what you will be wearing to it?"

Then Webby realizes something, gasps. "Oh no, I don't have anything to wear! What'll I do?! I can't go dressed like this!" As Webby freaks out.

"Webbigail, please, calm down! I'll take you shopping for a dress before then, alright?" Beakley assures.

"Oh, okay, thanks Granny." Webby smiles as she sighs in relief, hugs Beakley, then skips off.

Beakley, however, decides to talk to Scrooge about this, given a few concerns. She knocks on his office door, and is let in. "Mr McDuck, we need to discuss something."

"Aye Bentina? What is it?" Scrooge asks as Beakley places the flier on his desk. "Eh? Some dance fer the kids? What of it?"

"I'm worried about their safety, especially given recent news..." As the newspaper Scrooge had been reading mentions Ma Beagle breaking out of jail... Again.

"Are yew saying you feel the need to protect her?" Scrooge asks.

"Not quite." Beakley sighs. "Webbigail is getting to the age where, as much as I want to, I need to let her fend for herself. But still, I worry about her more so here, given what the Beagle Boys tried at last year's dance." As the Beagle Boys, though only a small group, tried to kidnap all the kids.

"Then what do yew suggest?"

"I don't quite know to be honest. As I feel that, even if I do go, it may not be enough." As she recalls the Beagle Boys getting bolder in their crimes.

"Hmm..." As Scrooge thinks. "I may have someone in mind..." As he makes a call to a new, but proven trustworthy, friend.

* * *

Boone is in his cabin with Cross, enjoying a relaxing afternoon together as friends, co-workers, and her as his right hand. They are drinking tea, but vary in what way they are drinking it, as Cross drinks a cup of fresh-brewed tea, while Boone drinks a glass of sweet iced tea (because he is from the southeast). Then, Boone gets a call. Checking it, he is surprised to see it is Scrooge McDuck. He decides to answer on speaker phone.

"McDuck!? This is quite the surprise. How are you?" Boone says smiling.

"Fine, lad, fine. Look, I hate to ask such a menial task of yew, but, I'd like to ask a favor." Scrooge says.

"Well, I haven't heard it yet, so no need to apologize. Shoot." Boone says, taking a sip of tea.

"There is some sort of youth dance this Friday and the kids are going."

"Oh, the Duckburg Spring Youth Dance? Yeah I know about it. And good to hear the kids are getting out more. Anyways, what about it?"

"Well, if you heard, Ma Beagle broke out of jail, again, and Beakley is worried fer the kids' safety."

"Okay... Your request?" Boone asks.

Scrooge sighs. "I was wonderin' if yew could, well, run security there, given yew did promise ta' protect my family and offered to help me with anything."

As Cross takes a sip of tea, Boone answers. "Sure, we'd be glad to!"

Cross spits out her tea in shock, sputters and coughs, hitting her chest to try and clear it.

"Is, everything alright over there?"

"Yeah, Cross just had a bad reaction to me immediately agreeing to that rather peculiar request." Boone deadpans. "Anyways, I meet you later at the manor to discuss details?" Boone asks.

"Eh, sure lad. Does 4:00 this afternoon sound good?"

"Sure, see your then. Out." As Boone ends the call with a smile and takes a sip of his tea.

"Sir, you cannot be serious!" Cross argues. "Security detail at a dance for kids?! We are criminals! We don't do babysitting!"

"Teens, and we won't be. We go in, spend the night keeping troublemakers out, which is an easy task honestly, then come back. A nice, rather quiet, calm evening. Besides, half of you are dressed for it!" He explains with a chuckle, points out the more formal/professional look of more Toppats.

"Aside from that being below us, is it even remotely reasonable for you to go dressed as you normally are?!"

"The dress code is for the youths, and as head of security, I take my role seriously."

"You only wear military green!" Cross argues.

"Military police are a thing. Your point?" He raises an eyebrow sarcastically, grinning.

Cross sighs, to which Boone puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, think of this as a sort of shore leave. Okay? A break from all the actual hard work. Some of the men need it. You and I both definitely do. You need to loosen up!" He says smiling.

Cross sighs and relents. "Fine. But how many are we taking even?"

"Not sure yet. I'll discuss it with McDuck."

"Fine. Just hope this works out well." Cross says as she cleans up her spit take.

"No worries, it'll be fine!"

* * *

_Later, at the manor, at 3:59 pm..._

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK DING DONG

There is a knock at the door. Duckworth answers it. "Yes, how can I hel-" As he sees the Toppat co-leader standing there.

"Hmm, a ghost butler. Guess even in death one cannot escape servitude..." Boone jokes.

"Who are you?" The butler asks, eyebrow raised.

"Ian Boone. Toppat Clan..." He bows slightly. "Mr McDuck invited me over to discuss something." He answers.

"Hmm, please wait here one moment..." The butler closes the door and goes to inform Scrooge. "Sir, there is someone here to see you. He says he is from the, Toppat Clan?"

Hearing this, Beakley rushes to the front, unaware of the now good relations between McDuck and the Clan.

"Oh no, Bentina! Wait!" Scrooge rushes after to try and stop her.

The door swings open as Boone is tackled and grabbed, held in a head-lock.

Boone grins, sees McDuck had yet to tell her of the greatly improved relations. "So, is it normal to sick your housekeeper on all guests?"

"Only the ones that are a threat to his family!" Beakley snaps. "Mr McDuck! Call the authorities! I'll hold him here!"

"Beakley! Stop! It's alright, he's a friend! I invited him here!" Scrooge shouts.

"What?!" As Beakley releases Boone, who dust himself off. "What do you mean?"

Scrooge sighs. "He is the one I called to be security at the dance. I asked him ta' come over so we could discuss details..."

"Mr McDuck, you cannot be serious! They are criminals! How can you trust them with your family's lives!?"

"Maybe because I saved his, Mrs Duck's, and the kids' lives from those kidnappers the other month? Including your granddaughter's?" Boone points out.

"Just because you did one good thing does not mitigate your other crimes. Especially not those commit against Mr McDuck!" Beakley argues.

"Oh relax twenty-two..." He pats her on the shoulder, goes back to the door. "Your kids will be in safe hands!" He assures as he enters with Scrooge.

Beakley is flabbergasted. Did he just call her by her agent number? How did he know that?

In Scrooge's office...

"So, care for any refreshments while we talk?" Scrooge offers.

"Hmm, just a glass of iced water would be fine." Boone says.

"Very well. Duckworth, a cuppa tea and a glass of ice water, please." Scrooge says, sitting at his desk, motioning Boone to take a seat.

Boone sits in a chair facing Scrooge, the refreshments soon arriving via ghost butler.

"So, what sort of security detail are we talking?" Boone asks, taking a sip of water.

"Just somethin' ta deter the Beagle Boys mostly. Something more discrete than, well..." Scrooge gives a 'this' motion to Boone's outfit.

Boone rolls his eyes. "The other men will be dressed in more formal clothing I assure you. But you are NOT getting me to wear one of those monkey suits..." Boone declares, not being big of formal.

"You look like a bloody guerrilla!" Scrooge argues.

Boone shrugs. "More like a PMC. Just scares baddies more honestly. Besides, you'll be telling the community center you are sending a security detail for the event, right?"

Scrooge nods, then sighs and relents. "Ugh, fine. But no brandishing weapons around. No need makin' people nervous."

"We can do concealed and stashed weapons but we will not go unarmed. We have to be prepared for any inevitability." Boone says.

"Fine. How many will yew be bringing?"

"Well, I thought about it and, including my right hand lady and I, twelve. That sound good?" Boone asks, seeing Scrooge nod. "Good. Though I have yet to get those volunteers yet as we did not have a confirmed number until now."

"So, what exactly do yew plan to do?"

"Simple stuff. We will be stationed in the main area of the building, watch for suspicious activity, remove potential threats discretely, basic stuff. Just keep an eye on things. Basic security detail with advanced backup plan."

"I see. And, yew have no trouble doing this?"

"None at all! I kinda see it as a slight break from all the heisting and stuff, you know? Plus, I promised to protect your family."

"Very well, I'll contact the community centre and inform them so yew can get set up." As Scrooge does so.

"Very well, I'll put out a memo to the men on the ship and select ten of the volunteers." As he sends one via phone.


	2. Preparations - Dress Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beakley takes Webby shopping for a new dress, and run into the Sabrewing sisters and one of their fathers. They decide to help each other find the perfect dress for each of the girls, though, Lena is not too keen on the whole idea of wearing a dress.

_Wednesday afternoon, two days until the dance..._

At Duckburg Mall, Mrs Beakley had taken Webby to get her a new dress. While there, they bumped into some unexpected people. Turns out, Lena and Violet had been brought by one of their dads, Indy, to get new dresses as well. Webby is thrilled to see her friends.

"Oh my gosh! Lena! Violet!" As she rushes and nearly tackles them in a hug.

"Pink! Hey! What're you doing here?" Lena asks, a tad embarrassed to be brought shopping for girly clothes.

"Yes Webbigail, what brings you here?" Violet inquires.

"Granny brought me here to get a dress for the dance." Webby gasps. "Are you guys here getting dresses too!?" Webby's eyes are wide with excitement.

"Precisely. It was Indy's insistence we go, especially given Lena's reluctance." Violet says.

"Look, I've worn pretty much the same two outfits for the past, what, seventeen-odd years? I was fine then, why can't I just wear what I have now?" Lena argues, arms folded, looking away.

"Oh come on! I'm sure you'll find something you like!" Webby says, has an epiphany. "We could help each other pick out dresses!" Webby proposes.

"Well..." Lena hesitates,

"Sounds ideal. Three opinions are statistically better than one."

"Hey! What do you mean one? Dad and I are two!"

"I thought you were not interested in dresses?" Violet points out.

Lena gets flustered. "W-well, um..."

"Girls? Where'd you go?" A male voice, being Indy, calls out.

"In a minute father. We were just talking to our friend." Violet answers as the girls, and Beakley, go over, meeting Indy.

"Ah, you must be Webbigail's grandmother." As Indy holds his hand out to Beakley. "Indigo Sabrewing, but you can call me Indy." He smiles as they shake hands.

"Bentina Beakley, pleasure to meet you." She smiles. She had heard of Lena and Violet's two fathers, but never met them personally.

"Father, Webbigail here is also looking for a dress with her grandmother. She proposed we all help pick out dresses." Violet explains.

"Well that sounds wonderful. Of course, only if it is alright with Mrs Beakley here." Indy says.

Beakley nods. "Sounds like an excellent idea."

The girls each pick out a few dresses they think would be good, Violet getting two, Webby an entire stack, and Lena initially none, but does find some with help from the others. They decide to let Violet go first. Violet goes into the changing room as the others wait, before coming out in a mint green sleeveless dress with a skirt that is about knee-length, and a dark purple bolero/shrug over it.

"My, I do believe that is quite fitting." Beakley comments.

"I'll say! You look real pretty Violet!" Webby says excitedly.

"Uh, yeah, you look good sis." Lena comments, being honest, but not too much into it.

"Thank you. I chose this design based on several factors, one being that I really like it." Violet smiles, chuckles slightly.

"Well it is very you. Go change back and let's give the next person a go." Indy says, as Violet nods and does so, soon coming back out with her selected dress in tow.

"I think Webbigail should go next, given it will take the most time to go through all her choices." Violet suggests. Beakley and Indy nod in agreement, Lena rolls her eyes.

"Alright!" As Webby goes in with her stack of dresses. It takes a bit, but she soon comes out in the first dress.

The others show intrigue as Lena looks up, and pauses, eyes wide. She sees Webby in a pink dress with elbow-length sleeves, and long skirt (think Rapunzel's from Tangled).

"W-wow Pink, you look, um, great..." Lena at full attention, blushing slightly.

"You look great dear." Beakley comments

"Quite spectacular." Indy comments.

"Definitely a good match, given your typical outfit style." Violet says.

"Yeah, but I think the skirt is too long for my liking. Let me try another one first." As Webby goes back into the changing room.

With each successive dress Webby tried on, Lena felt her heart race more and more, and her blush grow. It was like Webby go more and more beautiful with each dress. By the time they got to the second to last dress, Lena felt it was impossible for Webby to look any cuter or prettier, lost for words.

"Lena? What do you think? Which dress did you think fits Webby best?" Indy asks Lena, who had zoned out.

"Uh, what? Oh. Um, I-I don't know, really. I mean, they all look good on her..." Lena says.

"Well, I do have one more dress left." Webby says.

"Why don't you try that on on dear?" Beakley suggests.

Webby nods and goes back, Lena sighing as she thinks it is finally over. No way could Webby look any- her thoughts stopping as she looks at the changing room door, which stood open. Lena's heart stopped, as she could swear, standing where Webby was supposed to be, was an angel that took Webby's form.

Wearing a yellow two-tone sleeveless, strapless dress with below-the-knee-length skirt, accompanied by a pair of white elbow-length silk gloves, was Webby, looking more adorable and beautiful than ever before.

Lena thought to herself. _"Oh my god holy shit! Webby looks so beautiful! Have I died and gone to heaven?! Is this the angel that awaits me in the afterlife?!"_

The others are also very impressed.

"Webbigail, you look exquisite!" Beakley says.

"Absolutely, I think that is the perfect dress for you! It matches your feathers so well!" Indy says.

"Agreed, strangely fitting, but in a good way." Violet says.

"Aw, thanks guys. What do you think Lena?" Webby asks her first best friend.

Lena gulps. "Pink, you... You look... Incredible!" She says.

Webby giggles. "Aw. Well, if Lena likes it that much, then so do I! I'll take it!"

"Very well, now go get changed so Lena can try hers on."

"Wait, what?!" Lena realizes. She forgot she had to try one on as well! She gulps and, as the dressing room is made vacant, she takes hers and enters, closing the door. She looks at the dress. She was not a fan. She felt she would look stupid! They'd make fun of her if she came out in this! She took her time pondering options, and relented, putting it on.

Back with the other four, they are waiting for

"I hope she likes it. Helped her pick it out myself." Indy says proudly.

"I hope she's okay. She's been in there a while..." Webby worries.

"She's likely fine dear, probably just nervous..." Beakley assures as they hear the door open as Lena steps out. They are all astounded.

Lena blushes. "W-what do you guys think?" She asks, unaware of just how awe struck the others are. Her dress, being a cross-shoulder, light pink, above-the-ankle sleeveless dress, had deeper pink on the large frills that went along the edge of the top opening and along the bottom at the flounce. A black sash went around her waist, hanging semi-loosely, and she wore a pair of long, black gloves as well. She felt stupid. At any moment, they'd laugh at her, Webby included, which hurt the most. She just knew it! Instead...

"Oh my, I never thought it'd look this good on you!" Indy cheers.

"Dear, you look grand!" Beakley says with a smile.

"Wow, you look quite spectacular Lena." Violet admits.

Lena blushes more at the compliments, then turns to Webby, who was silent. Oh no, does Webby not like it? Her opinion matters the most! "P-pink?"

"I MY GOSH LENA YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL!" Webby shouts suddenly, seems to love it the most. It seems everyone agrees Lena's dress is the most beautiful.

Lena is both surprised and relieved, but also embarrassed. "Y-you think so?" Then it hits her. Webby just called her beautiful. Her face blushes hard.

"Of course! You look more like an angel than ever before!" Webby says.

Lena felt like she could die. "Pink, stop, you're embarrassing me..." She says. But, hey, if Webby liked it, then so did she.

"Well, I think the girls found their dresses. Let's let Lena get dressed then go check out." Indy suggests.

Beakley nods in agreement, smiling as they all get ready to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me if this is cringy I AM a straight male with only a basic understanding of fashion and have zero insight into feminine mindsets so I am literally basing it off of others I have read.  
> Also, the girls’ dresses are inspired by this pic, with Violet’s and Lena’s being practically exactly like them, and Webby’s being a bit fancier and ‘flat’ (idk dress terminology):  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/56/75/bb/5675bb4ca36ea8054728599d333477da.jpg


	3. Preparations - The Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey is a mess, panicking over the dance.  
> Dewey wants to make it all about him.  
> Louie doesn’t want to even go.  
> Della is excited her boys are going on a ‘date’.  
> And Donald wants to die (as he is already half-dead on the inside)...

_Monday night, four days until the dance..._

"WhatamIgonnadowhatamIgonnadowhatamIgonnado-hoo-hoo..." Huey panics, pacing as he tries to cope with the fact he will have to be with a girl somewhat platonically, holding her hand, getting close... Talking to her!

"Bro, relax! We've been around Webby and you've had no problems with her." Dewey assures.

"Because it is Webby! She literally lives with us! Not to mention the stuff we do isn't like a date!" Huey snaps, left eye twitching.

"Bro! Chill! It's not a date for one, and I'm sure you'll figure something out..." Dewey says. "Plus you panicking is killing my vibe!" As Dewey practices his 'dance' moves, if they can be called that.

"Guh, I can't believe I got talked into this!" Louie complains. "I already had Friday night planned!"

"Sitting on the couch and watching reruns of 'Ottoman Empire' is not the same as a youth dance!" Huey panics.

"At least you enjoy learning stuff! You know me and even remotely hard work!" Louie says.

"That's right!" As Huey gets out his JWG, reads. "I can read up on everything I need to before then! Do you think I have enough time? What is it, four days? Is that enough time?!" He panics as he collects books on dancing and such, when...

**SLAM**

Their bedroom door is kicked open by their mom. "IS IT TRUE!?" Della asks in an excited manner, a semi-crazed look on her face.

Huey nearly drops the books, Dewey trips up and falls on his back, and Louie chokes on a gulp of pep he was drinking, all turning attention to the doorway.

Dewey picks himself up, rubbing his rear end. "Is what true?"

"My baby boys are going on their first dates!?" As Della picks all three up and hugs them close, it actually hurting the triplets.

"Gack! Mom! It is not a date! How'd you even find out?!" Dewey asks as Donald rushes in and pries his sister off the boys, Webby walking in nervously.

"He-heh, sorry, that was me. I was just, well, excited..." Webby rubs the back of her head, giving a nervous smile.

Donald holds back -barely- the frantic Della, who is almost too excited. "Della it isn't until Friday! Calm down!"

"I can't! When I was on the moon I started to worry I would miss my boys falling in love! Looks like I won't! I'm going to meet my grandkids!" Della bounces up and down, seems seconds away from bursting into confetti as she is dragged away by Donald.

"So, uh, any more details on this whole event Webs?" Louie asks.

"Well, Granny and Uncle Scrooge were a bit worried given Ma Beagle escaped from prison again, and that last year the Beagle Boys tried to kidnap all the kids, so Scrooge called in a favor to protect everyone!"

"Really? Who?" Huey asks.

"That Toppat guy, Boone!" Webby declares.

The boys are stunned. "You mean the guy who literally saved us last month?"

"Yup! He actually came over earlier to talk to Uncle Scrooge about it!"

"Wait, he did?!" Dewey asks.

"Yup. You know, Granny thought he was here to hurt us so she tackled him to the ground..."

The boys eyes go wide. "She did what!?"

"Oh no! This can't be happening!" Louie panics as he grabs Webby by her vest. "Webby! Your grandmother has doomed us! He is no doubt now planning to kidnap us as revenge!" Louie shakes Webby.

"Nah, he wasn't mad." Webby waves off as she gets Louie off of her. "He actually took it pretty well. Though, Granny seemed, off, afterwards, like he said something that startled her..." Webby shrugs. "Eh, probably nothing."

"So, he will be guarding us?" Dewey inquires.

"Yup, him and eight others!" Webby states.

"And I assume he isn't getting payed?" Huey asks.

"Nope, he is doing it for free!" Webby says. "Also, Lena and Violet will join us, going as a group."

Della hears this and is heard freaking out in joy, thinking it confirms it as a triple date, much to the boys' frustrations.

"Anyways, Granny is also taking me to get a new dress Wednesday as I don't have one. But, you guys probably aren't interested in that. Anyways, g'night!" As Webby skips off.

Huey realizes something and grabs his brothers by their shirts, pulling them close. "We have nothing to wear! Oh this is a disaster! What are we going to do!? We-"

"Bro, relax, I got this..." Louie says as he calls a number.

* * *

_Tuesday morning, three days until the dance..._

There is a knock on the door which Donald answers. His smile turns into a frown when he sees who it is.

"Hey! D-Money! How's it goin'?!" Gladstone asks cheerfully.

"Cousin Gladstone. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?" Donald asks defeated, not a fan of his incredibly lucky cousin.

"Well, Greener Pastures called and said his brothers have nothing to wear for a dance this Friday. So, being the good cousin I am, I came right over first thing I could so I could take them to each get a new suit! Isn't that nice of me?" Gladstone asks.

Donald is stunned. They went to Gladstone first instead of him? He sometimes wanted to kill his cousin.

Della walks by and the two see each other.

"Hey! Dell Bell!" Gladstone calls out.

"Cousin Gladdy!" As Della rushes over to her cousin, barreling past Donald, and embraces him in a hug. "What're you doing here?"

"Well your sons needed some new clothes for the dance so they called me to help them get new suits." Gladstone explains.

Della gasps. "Oh my gosh that is so nice of you! Isn't cousin Gladstone the greatest Donnie?" She asks her irritated brother.

Donald folds his arms, unhappy. "Yeah, wonderful..."

"So, where are the boys?" Gladstone asks.

"Hang on I'll get them!" Della rushes up the stairs to the boys' room. "Boys! Cousin Gladstone's here to take you all to get new outfits for your dates!"

"It's not a date!" The trio defend as they rush downstairs, Huey reading a book on different paired dances, Dewey 'dances' his way down, as Louie is eager to meet his laidback, lucky cousin.

"Hey, Red Hat, Dewdrop, Greener Pastures! How are you?"

"Fine! Just gotta keep reading!" Huey answers quickly, not looking up.

"I'm DEWin alright..." Dewey answers with finger guns.

"Eh, good." Louie responds.

"Great! So, let's go on ahead and get you boys fitted." Gladstone says as he starts to leave with the boys.

"Wait! I'm coming too! I am not missing my boys looking even more handsome than they already do!" Della says, following.

Donald sighs and closes the door.

—

_At the suit shop, a bit later..._

"Wow, this is quite nice." Huey says, checking out his red suit.

"I'll say! I look great!" Dewey says, his blue suit being finished.

"Oh you boys look so handsome! Those girls are going to be so lucky!" Della comments, embarrassing her sons... Again...

"I told you Dell, only the best for our family!" Gladstone says.

"And it is affordable, thanks to cousin Gladstone." Louie chimes in.

"Huh? How so? How much is it?" Della asks, semi-concerned.

"Ma'am, please, you are friends of Gladstone Gander. Your money is no good here!" The store's proprietor says.

Gladstone gives a smile and nod to Della, who is surprised. "Like Greener Pastures said, affordable..."

"Yeah. You have zero clue how crazy good his luck is. Heck, he once got imprisoned by a luck vampire and we had to go save him!" Louie says.

"Wait, what?! When was this!?" Della asks.

"You were, um, still on the moon." Huey states.

"Oh come on! How much did I miss out on?!" Della asks.

"Well, I mean, we got out by tricking the vampire into taking Uncle Donald instead, who got tossed out back to us due to his bad luck." Dewey says.

Della snorts at that. "Donnie does always have the worst luck."

"And done! There we go young man, all set!" The tailor says.

"Awesome! I am going to be the best looking guy at the dance!" Dewey cheers.

"Thanks again for this Gladdy, really appreciate it." Della smiles.

"You sure you don't want something for yourself? It'll be no problem at all." Gladstone offers

"Nah, I'm fine as-is." Della chuckles.

"Eh, suit yourself. Just give a call if you need anything." Gladstone says as they leave together.

—

_Wednesday Afternoon, two days until the dance..._

Huey was spending almost every waking second reading up on dancing, dance etiquette, how to be with a partner, and so on. He was super nervous, and his mother calling it a 'date' didn't help. No matter what, he actually got more nervous as the day approached. His brothers and Donald would try to calm him down, only for Della to come in and say 'date' and any work calming him was undone. Huey could barely sleep.

Dewey kept practicing dancing and planning what he would do, typically being told that there won't be ability nor allowance for half the stuff he is doing. That and he'd just look like an idiot. Dewey ignored the 'haters', and kept doing his own thing. Though, one thing did bother him. His mom seemed really keen on this being a triple date for the boys, and she didn't want to hurt her feelings. Even if he said it was not a date, he still felt like he should partner with a girl just to make his mom happy. Problem was, the only girl who best matched him was like a sister to him and his brothers, which made the premise kind of weird.

Then there was Louie, who was trying to find a way out of it. He planned many things. Fake being sick. Fake an injury. Fake being kidnapped. Even fake his own death. All of which were thwarted. He WAS going to go, whether he liked it or not. His mom only made him like it less by calling it a 'date', the idea of which annoyed him. No doubt he'd be paired with Lena. Yeah, he liked her as a friend and all, and they had a lot in common, but he, and everyone else, knew she liked Webby. All except Webby and his mom, of course. Why? Why was his mother so adamant on pair up her sons when they are so young? Why is she trying to ship them? Yeah, Huey and Violet can be a thing, but Huey is too embarrassed to date now, and Violet has a near lack of emotions. Dewey and Webby do fit, yeah, but they are like brother and sister. Them dating is just, ewey...


	4. Preparations - Toppats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boone and his men set up the security detail, but the others there are not initially very, trusting, of the criminals...

_Tuesday afternoon, three days until dance..._

Having picked out the additional ten members of those who volunteered,one being Dave Panpa, Boone and Cross visit the community center and meet with the event organizers. While some organizers and volunteers are a bit, nervous, of the Clan's presence, Scrooge assured them they can be trusted. They examine the building and make rough sketches for planning. They get lists of volunteers, organizers, chaperones, and kids that are to partake. They also get a blacklist, a list of people not allowed. At the top of the list, in big letters, all caps, underlined thrice, it says 'ANY BEAGLE BOY'. No shit.

* * *

_Wednesday, two days until dance..._

Some volunteers do ask Boone how they will handle certain situations. Boone answers honestly. If anyone tries to force through security, they will be thrown out. A fight between people? Let volunteers handle it until security is called. Beagle Boys? Tossed out, literally.

After some talks, it is agreed the Toppats can carry concealed weapons and stash a few as security, but to try to refrain from violence in front of the youths. Eventually, the event participants do trust them enough, and do get them ID badges to wear to show they are volunteers, as well as security armbands for the members to wear. Though, the members are asked to not wear their hats for, obvious reasons. While most agree they will not even bring their hats, Boone states he will let his hang behind his head, but will keep it on him as it is linked to his comms system. They allow it after a bit of negotiating. Soon enough, everything is sorted...

* * *

_Thursday, one day until dance..._

The Toppats actually end up helping set up tables, decorating, food prep, and other things. Boone even gives some decorating advice that seems to improve the look of the venue. There is even casual chatting between the Toppats and volunteers, the latter finding the clan to be rather mild mannered, friendly, and kinda sophisticated, for a bunch of criminals that is. And then there was Dave. He was awkward, kinda clumsy, and not very well spoken. He was seen as 'cute', in a 'he couldn't hurt a fly and I feel bad for him' way. He shared his story with the organizers and other volunteers, much to the other Toppats' annoyance. Could Dave shut up for five minutes? Please?

Eventually, everything was ready for Friday night.

* * *

_Friday night, four hours before the dance..._

The twelve Toppats are in their vehicle, traveling to the community center.

"Well, guess this is it. Babysitting..." Cross huffs.

"We are security detail. The parents and volunteers are the babysitters." One Toppat remarks.

"You know, heh, this is kinda funny! I was a security guard when you guys captured me, and now I am getting to be a security guard again as one of you!" Says Dave.

"Panpa, you were literally the worst security guard we have ever seen. Why Boone chose you to be one tonight is beyond all of us." Cross argues.

"He'll probably kill some of the poor kids by accident!" A third Toppat remarks, hurting Dave's feelings.

"Hey! Enough! The guy spent at least two years locked in a cell before Henry made him a member. Give him a break. I trained Dave myself. He is ready." Boone remarks, upset at the members picking on another.

"S-sorry boss..." The third one apologizes.

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to Dave!" Boone orders, the third toppat obeying.

"Eh it's fine..." Dave says, smiling.

"So, dance is in, what, four hours?" A fourth Toppat asks.

Boone nods. "Yup. And the drive there is about an hour. Just wake me when we get there..." As Boone sinks into his seat and adjust his hat to cover his eyes some (yes like Indiana Jones does), deciding on some rest for the long night...

* * *

_Community Center, thirty minutes before people arrive..._

"Comms check. Comms check. This is Boone. Does everyone read me? Over." Boone calls over comms.

"This is Cross. Read you loud and and clear. Over." Cross relays.

"This is Dave, reporting. Over." Dave says.

All the other Toppats report in

"Affirm. I read you all loud and clear. Over." Boone responds as he checks comms off the list. "Dave, are the doors and premises secure? Over."

"Copy that sir, all entryways and locations are secure. Over." Dave reports.

"Affirmative Dave. Over." Boone checks that off the list. "Cross, are weapons prepped for emergencies? Over."

"Roger that Boone, weapons are out of the way but ready to use. Over." Cross replies.

Boone checks that off. "Affirm. I do believe that is everything we need set for the event. Over."

"Affirm. Over." All reply.

Boone is impressed. Everything is ready in time. All they had to do, was wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much shorter because I can be as concise as I want damnit!
> 
> Also, kudos for Dave please? Because he is precious?


	5. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time.  
> The dance has begun, and everyone is ready (for the most part). Can things go off without a hitch?

"This is it! My baby boys' first dates!" Della cheers, to the triplets embarrassment, her and Donald helping them get ready.

"Mom! It is not a date!" Dewey argues, wearing his blue suit.

"It is a simple get together of three brothers with three girls who are simply close friends, and will be spending the night together dancing together same as all other youths." Huey laughs nervously, wearing his red suit, still wearing his hat.

"Guh, why do I even have to go?" Louie complains, wearing his usual green suit.

"Because this means a lot to Webby and if you hurt her feelings she, and likely Mrs Beakley, will hurt all three of us?" Huey reminds, Louie deciding he is all in favour of going now.

"Della, please, the boys are nervous enough! They don't need their mother embarrassing them before the dance!" Donald argues.

"You forgot to say 'and during' the dance!" Della says.

"Wait, what?" Donald is confused.

"I volunteered us both as chaperones!" Della says, to Donald's shock and the boys' horror.

"W-what?!" The boys are mortified. Their mom would be there with them!? This was a nightmare!

"Della. Did you just say 'both of us'?" Donald asks.

"Yup, you and I, Donnie, are going to watch our boys go on their first date!" Della puts an arm around Donald, pulling him close as she gets teary eyed. "My baby boys are growing up so fast!" As she wipes a tear of joy away.

The boys are beet red. They wished they could just die right now. Though they know if they did, Beakley would probably bring them back just so she could kill them again.

"Ah phooey..." Donald sighs, as he had had different plans tonight. "Daisy is not going to be happy..." He sighs and calls his girlfriend. "Hey, Daisy? Yeah, about tonight-"

"Yeah, sorry Donnie, I, uh, something came up. I have to fill in for someone at work tonight." Daisy answers, a stroke of luck seeming to have occurred for Donald for once.

Donald almost sighs with relief, but catches himself. "Oh, uh, that's too bad. Maybe tomorrow night?"

"Hopefully. See you then." As the call ends.

Donald let's out a huge sigh of relief. That was close.

Della pats her brother on the back hard. "Now you're free for tonight!" She says cheerfully. "So, where are the girls?"

"I think Webby is getting dressed and Lena and Violet are coming over in a bit." Huey says.

There is a knock on the door, to which Duckworth answers. It is Lena and Violet, who come in. The boys are stunned, especially at how well Lena cleaned up, her hair done up a bit and styled with some curls, almost unrecognizable save for the pink bit that is her trademark. Violet's hair had been straightened some and french braided.

"Ooh, you girls look great! So, who's taking who?" Della comments.

"Mom!" The boys blush.

"I believe I will be partnered with Hubert, whilst Lena shall be partnered with Llewellyn." Violet says.

"Then that means Webby is the lucky girl who gets to go with my dear Dewey." Della comments as she ruffles Dewey's hair, Dewey flustered.

"Speaking of which, where is Pink?" Lena asks, still a bit embarrassed.

"Coming!" Webby says as she comes down the stairs. In addition to her dress, she was wearing pink eyeliner and had her hair done up in a hanging ponytail.

Lena's heart, once again, skips a beat. Webby looked gorgeous, more so than before. "W-wow, Pink, you look, um, g-great..." Blushing brightly.

"Thanks Lena, so do you and Violet!" Webby says cheerfully.

Violet bows lightly. "Thank you Webbigail."

"Y-yeah, uh, thanks Pink..." Lena blushes. Why? Why was she paired with Louie? She wanted Webby! But no, Webby just HAS to be paired with Dewey of all people! He didn't deserve her! Webby was hers!

"So, we going?" Dewey asks.

"Yup! Come on kids! Let's get you to your first dates!" Della cheers as she drags Donald to the car.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" The boys shout out as they and the girls follow.

—

_At the dance..._

The kids exit the limo, in their designated pairs, and approach the entrance as Donald and Della join them. There are easily a hundred other youths, likely more, and dozens of volunteers. As they approach the entranceway, they see an all too familiar figure, clad in military green clothing, checking people in, was Boone. He looks up and smiles at the family.

"Ah! McDucks! You made it! Starting to think Mr McDuck called us for no reason." He jests.

"You're, still wearing your usual attire?" Webby asks, kinda surprised.

"Yeah. I refuse to wear a suit and tie, or anything else more formal than a polo shirt and dress pants." He explains. "But, at least I am identifiable." He shows his security armband and volunteer ID badge as if that was much better.

"So, whatcha doin'?" Della asks, Donald just staring at the Toppat nervously. He was well aware the Toppat had saved his family's lives the other month, and was grateful, but the otter's imposing presence and figure was still intimidating.

"Door duty. For now. Just making sure no on on the blacklist gets in." He says, looking through the guest list.

"Who's on that?" Dewey asks.

Everyone just looks up in obvious realization and says, at once. "Beagle Boys..."

"Anyways, I should check you guys in. Let me see..." He flips through. "Hubert, Dewford, and Llewellyn* Duck. Yep, and nice suits boys." He compliments. "Okay, Webbigail Vanderquack, and Lena and Violet Sabrewing, here as well and likely to steal the other girls' partners." He jests as a compliment. "And let's see. Chaperones... Ah, Donald and Della Duck. Yep, you eight are clear to enter. Please enjoy." He says, letting them through.

The kids do chuckle at his casual demeanor as they enter and see the main area. The venue is grand and alive, people talking to each other, dancing some, etc. Seems main events are yet to happen, and it is mainly mingling. Everyone most does their own thing. Dewey goes to dance, as does Webby. Violet goes to talk with some other youths. Louie goes over to the refreshments table. Huey goes to a semi-secluded area to try and quick read up on how to act around a girl, panicking. And Lena just sorta hangs out, embarrassed. Donald and Della talk with some of the other adults, Della immediately embarrassing Donald by referring to the dance as a 'date', as it confuses the other adults.

Time passes and pretty much all participants have arrived, including a few unwanted, who are swiftly taken care of...

"Out! Out!" Cross says as she drags Bully Beagle, who still counts as Black listed, to the front door, before throwing him to the curb. "And stay out!" As she then dusts off her hands and closes the doors. "Don't these pricks take a hint?"

"Hey, come on! Not like they've done anything too bad yet." Dave says.

"Ugh, just shut it..." As she returns to the main area.

Boone, who has since ceased door duty, is checking when he notices Huey nose-deep in the JWG, goes over. "Ahem?"

"Um, uh, o-one second." Huey says nervously.

"Kid, what are you doing? You need to be enjoying yourself."

"I can't! I have zero clue how to spend time with *gulp* a girl..." Huey says terrified.

"And yet you spend time with Webbigail..."

"That is different! She is like a sister! A friend! Not like a, well, a-"

"Love interest? Date? Girlfriend?"

Huey nods.

Boone sighs, holds his hand out. "Hand me the book, it won't help you here..." Huey is apprehensive, so Boone kneels down to eye-level. "Kid, relax. Just be yourself. You'll find your rhythm sooner or later. Please, just hand me the book, I'll hold on to it for the rest of the night for you. Okay?" Boone smiles. "You trust me, don't you?"

Huey nods, and sighs, hands it over, Boone putting it in a pocket, patting Huey's shoulder.

"Good kid. Now go and enjoy yourself." Boone says, sending Huey off as he stands up and goes over to the side to watch. So far, the dance was going off without a hitch. However, things were about to get, interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Boone pronounces it as HLA-welin because the name is Welsh (and he believes in properly pronouncing words in their native tongue) and the Welsh phonetic system is punishment to the English for subjugating the Celtic peoples. Jokes aside, Ll literally makes an hl sound in Welsh, it is just that the English language has no equivalent because double-L is a single letter in Welsh.


	6. Panic on the Dance Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boone notices some lights flickering and decides to check it out. However, what he finds turns the evening a bit, sour...

Boone is keeping watch when he notices some lights flickering, though only in one section. Figuring it is the breaker, he decides to handle it. "Cross, I'm gonna go check the breaker. I won't be long, five minutes tops, think you can handle it?" He teases.

Cross rolls her eyes. "I think I can handle it, sir..."

Boone then goes off to the basement, which is dark. He tries to turn off the lights, but they don't turn on. Strange, they were working two hours ago. He turns on a flashlight he had and carefully descends the stairs and heads to the breaker box. It was half-open, which was odd. He opens it and searches, finding the breaker switches for the basement off, and the one for the section with flickering lights was jammed in the halfway position. Guessing some of the kids had decided to play a prank, he thinks nothing of it. He flips both to the full on position, as the lights are fixed, closing the breaker box. Then, as he does, a strange feeling comes over him and he ducks out of instinct, as a tan furred fist punches the breaker box, denting it.

Boone looks up and behind, seeing a Beagle Boy pulling his fist out and reaching to try and grab Boone. Boone rolls out of the way and gets in a fighting stance. "How the hell did you get in here!? Beagle Boys are very clearly not allowed at this event!" Boone states.

"He-heh, well Ma said we were..." The Beagle says with a smirk, palming a fist.

"Figures your Ma would be behi- Wait, how many is 'we'?" Boone asks, narrowing his eyes. But the look on the beagle's face answers that, Boone realizing. "Oh you literal sons of a bitch!" Boone tries to rush up, realizing McDuck was right to be afraid, but is tripped up by the Beagle Boy. Boone then sweeps the Beagle Boy's legs and tries to run, but it grabbed and held in a choke hold, one that, despite everything he knows about fighting, he can't escape. He struggles to get free, but slows as his vision gets blurry.

"Heh, with you out of the way, us and Ma can ransom all those bra-"

**THWACK**

As the Beagle Boy let's go of Boone, dropping the gasping otter to the floor as the Beagle Boy goes down hard. Boone looks behind him to see Webby, having neck chopped the beagle unconscious as she goes up to Boone.

"Are you alright?" Webby asks, helping him up.

"Yeah, thanks to you! But, what are you doing here?" Boone asks as he tries to catch his breath.

"When I saw you leaving, I felt like I should follow you because-"

"You were suspicious of me?" Boone asks accusingly.

"Wha- no!" Webby defends. "Because I had this gut feeling something might happen."

"Well, you were right, and you did save my life." As he looks to the Beagle. "You think he'll be a problem any time soon?"

"Nah, he'll be out for a few hours."

"That actually worries me more that you are capable of that.”

"Want a demonstration?" Webby asks naively.

"No I'm good..." Boone states as he realizes the major situation. "Crap! We gotta get back to the ballroom! The Beagle Boys are planning to ransom every last person here!" Boone starts to call his men, but finds the comms are dead. "Ah phooey..." As he realizes...

—

_Back to right after Boone left_

Cross gets a call from Dave, and answers. "Dave? What is it?"

"So uh, you know how we are supposed to watch out for the Beagle Boys?" Dave says.

"Yeah~?" Cross asks in a 'what are you getting at' tone.

"Uh, they caught me and are breaking in..." Dave says, it revealed he has been tied up by some Beagle Boys.

"What!?" Cross shouts as roughly 50 Beagle Boys burst in, having outnumbered the now clearly meager security. "Damnit Dave why didn't you tell us earlier!?"

"I uh, thought I could, you know, handle it..." Dave says.

Cross facepalms as she and the other Toppat security detail get to cover and hide, preparing to go for their weapons as the Beagle Boys round up the youths, volunteers, and organizers, while Huey, Louie, Violet, Lena hide together, Della and Donald hidden together as well, watching.

"Crap, the Beagle Boys!" Huey whispers.

"What are they doing here!?" Louie asks in a whisper.

"It appears they are taking everyone hostage for hopes to ransom them off." Violet states the obvious.

"Not if I have anything to say about i-Ahh!" Lena starts as she prepares to use her magic, but is grabbed from behind by a 6th Avenue Meanie, as the others are grabbed as well. Lena tries to use her magic, but under threat of the others being hurt if she does, she surrenders, not wanting to risk it.

"Ahh! Let us go!" Louie yells out as the four are nabbed.

Della and Donald hear this. "Boys!" As Della runs to protect two of her sons and their 'dates', Donald trying to stop her as they are grabbed as well, overpowered.

"Gah! Let us go you big balukas!" Donald yells as he squirms, the six soon getting tied up like the others.

Cross and the remaining Toppats have guns drawn, and prepare to move when.

**CLICK**

"I suggest you put your weapons down..." A Beagle says as Cross feels the cold steel of a gun barrel pressed to the back of her head after hearing the cocking of a flintlock, as the Glam Yankees aim their muskets at them.

"Shit..." Cross mutters as she puts her hands up, laying her gun down, the other Toppats doing the same as now pretty much everyone is captured.

—

_Back in the basement..._

"We're too late aren't we?" Webby observes from the look on Boone's face.

"Oh yeah. Oohhhhh yeah... We go up there we'll get caught as well I can safely assume..." He admits, seeing no way walking up there that can go well. "You uh, got any ideas? To get around this?"

Webby thinks, looks around, grins as she has an idea, going over to a vent and kicking the cover off. "Come on, they won't find us in here!"

Boone looks. "You're joking..." He says deadpan.

"Oh come on! You asked for ideas, so I am giving one!" Webby point out.

Boone sighs and follows her, crawling through the vent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He is not OCD, but stuff does bug him at times, hence him insisting on fixing it. Plus, he took courses in electrical, so he is qualified at least.


	7. Captive Partygoers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After busting in, the Beagle Boys, led by Ma Beagle, have captured almost every single youth, parent, volunteer, organizer, and Toppat, with the only exceptions of Boone, Webby, and Dewey. Can they save the day before things get any worse?

Soon, practically everyone in the room had been captured. The only ones not captured, who the Beagle Boys did not realize were free, were Boone, Webby, and Dewey. Boone had gone to check out the breaker, and Webby had followed him after getting a bad feeling. Dewey, meanwhile, had hid separately, and was waiting for a moment to 'shine' and 'save the day', a plan that is certain to fail.

The youths were bound and gagged together in pairs. Hands tied behind their backs, ropes around their bodies, and ankles tied, they also had been gagged as to quieten any cries or screams. The McDuck kids, who were the only youths not gagged because they were relatively quiet, were kept separate from the others. Huey was tied with Violet, and Louie with Lena. Huey and Violet were calm, as typical, while Louie was bordering on panicking and being sarcastic, while Lena knew Webby would save them as long as she didn't get caught.

"Hey Violet, you alright?" Huey quietly asks his 'date'.

"I am fine Hubert. Uncomfortable, but unharmed..." The purple hummingbird assures with a whisper.

"Oh this is bad. We're dead! They are probably going to kill one us to make an example! Hopefully they use Huey for that and not me." Louie whispers panicked.

"Excuse me!" Huey whispers in outrage.

"What? I'm the evil triplet. Not the first time I tried to sacrifice you and or Dewey to save myself." He says.

"Guys can you stop!? I know it seems bad, but they've yet to catch Webby. She'll save us I just know it!" Lena remarks semi-calmly, confident in her belo- er, best friend.

The adults were similarly tied up, and mostly worried about the kids. Particularly irate were Donald and Della, who were tied together extra secure and were kept away from the kids. The twins struggled furiously, yelling at the Beagle Boys into their gags, which it is good they are given the profanity they are shouting which the kids should not hear.

The Toppats were knelt on the ground, wrists tied behind their backs, arms tied to their bodies, all in a line, side-by-side. They hung their heads in defeat, remaining silent, but giving glares to Dave for letting the Beagle Boys get in in the first place. Their only hope was that Boone would save them.

Cross struggles lightly, twisting her her wrists in the binds, glowering at the Beagle Boys. "You know you won't get away with this. Someone will come for us..."

"Oh shut it! Yer beaten!" Big Time says to her, smirking. "Plus if you try anything we'll just take it out on the kids..."

"You are a bunch of scum, you know that? Threatening children? I thought none could stoop that low. But what else is expected from vermin who live at a literal dump..." Cross retorts.

"Miss Cross, please, if we upset them they might hurt the kids." Dave tries to reason to Cross.

"Yeah, listen to the guy lady, as you should." Big Time laughs.

"Now now, that is no way to talk to a lady!" Benevolent Beagle chimes in with a big, polite smile typical of a 6th Avenue Friendly, much to Big Time's annoyance.

"Ah stay outta this! Yer lucky Ma even invited you Mr 'wer better than everyone because wer sooo nice'!" Big Time snaps.

"Says the adult still taking orders from his own mother..." Cross remarks snidely, enraging Big Time.

"Why you~!" As Big Time is about to punch Cross, is stopped.

"That's enough Big Time! I'll deal with it from here..." As Ma Beagle approaches the Toppat co-leader. "Think yer so special because yer on good terms with McDuck?"

"Better than being a fat old bitch." Cross remarks with a snide smirk, quietly enough so the kids don't hear.

"Don't you talk about our Ma like that you good fer nothin'-" As Big Time grabs Cross's collar and prepares to beat her down, is stopped yet again.

"Big Time! I will handle it..." As Ma Beagle smirks at Cross. "I like yer spunk. You'd make a good Beagle Boy, or Beagle Girl, in this case..."

"Sorry, I only associate with civilized criminals, not common thugs who live in a literal garbage heap." Cross contorts her face like she smelled something bad, mocking them.

"Oh come now, I'll let you in on a cut of the ransom if you join us." Ma Beagle entices.

"No thanks. I'm loyal to the Clan and my superior."

"Eh, suit yerself. We can always use you as an example if McDuck refuses to pay." As Ma Beagle walks away to deal with other matters.

Cross just hangs her head silently. She hoped Boone would help them soon.

— — — — —

Meanwhile, in the vents, Boone and Webby have crawled to get a good vantage point, look at the scene.

"Crap, they got everyone... Looks like it is just you and me kid..." As Boone scans the room, taking the number of Beagle Boys and hostages, finding who is who, and where each is at.

"Wait! Where's Dewey!?" Webby asks quietly, then blue triplet no where to be found.

"Guess they didn't catch him. He just has to remain hidden. So long as he doesn't do anything stu-" Boone is cut off as everyone is drawn to a commotion.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" Dewey shouts as he is dragged from his hiding spot by Bouncer Beagle.

"And I spoke too soon..." Boone says exasperated, sighs as they watch.

"Hey Ma! I found this one hiding!" As Bouncer holds a struggling Dewey.

Ma Beagle approaches and smirks, seeing who is caught. "Well well well, if it isn't the last McDuck brat!"

"Oh come on! This was supposed to be MY big moment where I save the day and- what are you doing?" As he is brought over to a central area in the room, wrapped up in rope, and the free end is tossed over a beam as he is hoisted up, dangled upside down. "Hey! Put me down!" Dewey struggles and complains.

"Well, that's not good." Webby remarks quietly. Now it was just her and Boone, against more than fifty Beagle Boys, many armed. "We gotta hurry before they turn him into a piñata!"

"Relax kid, they don't know we are still free. So long as no one tells them we'll be fi-" As Boone is interrupted by Dewey talking.

"Well, you may have caught me, but you are still going to get your butts kicked!" Dewey says proudly and fearlessly.

"What do you mean? We caught everyone." Ma Beagle asserts.

"Oh no..." Boone remarks as he realizes.

"No... Dewey... Don't..." Webby pleads for Dewey to, for once, not be a bonehead.

"Not everyone." Dewey says, his dewpidity kicking in, everyone realizing he is about to give away the two hopes of rescue. The Beagle Boys just listen. "Webby and that one Top Hat guy are still free in the building! And they are going to come save everyone and stop you!"

As Webby and Boone literally face palm, and all other hostages would too if not tied up, giving him a look of 'did you really just tell them that!?'

Dewey notices the reactions. "What?" And then realizes he just told the Beagle Boys two good guys were still on the loose. "Ohhhhh, I shouldn't have said that should I?" To which people give him a look of 'you think!?'.

Lena gives Dewey a look of 'you idiot! if they hurt Webby, I am sending you to the shadow realm once we get out of this!'.

Ma Beagle looks to her sons. "Boys, seal all the exits! No one gets in or out! Sixth Avenue Meanies? You find them! Bring the girl back, but dispose of the other one if you have to..."

"You stay the hell away from him you lousy bitch!" Cross yells out.

"Well now, seems you actually care about him. Then maybe tell us where he is and we won't have to hurt him?" Ma Beagle taunts Cross.

"I don't know where he is! And even if I did, I'd never tell you!" Cross lies defiantly as the Meanies go in search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For facepalm visualization, see this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3qWRiFbP_o


	8. Basement Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retreating back to the basement after their being free is revealed, Boone and Webby must form an escape plan and flee. However, some unwanted guests interrupt them, and force a fight that is sure to end badly for someone involved...

Boone and Webby retreat from the vent opening, and work their way back. "We gotta get backup, now!" Boone warns, heading back to the basement, exiting the vents. The lone Beagle Boy that tried to take him out was still unconscious on the floor. Webby had laid him out really good.

"What's the plan? They'll be looking for us!"

"Inside they will! We have to get to the Clan's vehicle outside. I should be able to get some gear from there and call for backup and Scrooge. Once we do that, we wait." Boone reasons. Webby seems to agree, and they start to act, until...

"Well what do we have here?" A voice says from the top of the basement stairs. It was Bad Attitude Beagle and the other two Sixth Avenue Meanies. They'd found them. The trio walk down the steps menacingly towards the otter and duckling.

Boone pushes Webby behind him to protect her, backing up slowly, hand hovers over his holstered pistol. "If you want her, you'll have to kill me first..." Boone says as he glares at the three.

"That was the plan anyways. You two, get them..." Bad Attitude orders.

Boone draws his pistol and aims it, but it gets knocked out of his hand as he blocks an incoming attack. The larger Meanie lunges for Webby, who dodges as Boone brings his other elbow down on that one's back, putting him to the ground. He then kicks the smaller Meanie back, knocking him to the ground. Then, as the bigger one gets up to try and hit Boone with a cinder block, he gets kicked in the head and knocked to the ground by Webby.

"Thanks kid. Saved me there. Again." As Boone takes up a fighting stance.

"No problem. So what is the plan?" Webby asks, in position beside Boone.

"Pummel some Beagle Boys?" Boone suggests as they watch the two Meanies get ready.

"Sounds good." Webby smirks fists raised in fighting stance.

The two Meanies charge and yell, as Webby and Boone engaged in two-on-two hand-to-hand combat, doing extremely well given the Beagles are just throwing wild swings, while Webby and Boone have martial arts training. They will swap out opponent every so often, and at time 2-on-1 one of the Beagles.

"Hey, you're pretty good kid! Guess big surprises really do come in small packages!" Boone compliments Webby as she nearly folds the smaller of the Beagles in two.

"Thanks! But what technique are you using? Never seen that method before." Webby asks as Boone repeatedly punches the larger Beagle in the gut.

"Krav Maga. Contact combat. It is a mix of several martial arts and fighting styles with the sole purpose of rendering the opponent unable to fight." As he swipes the legs from under the larger Beagle and lets him fall, back-first, into his knee as he brings it up, catching him and holding him down as he elbows the solar plexus. "In short, beat your opponent into submission or even death!" As he slams the Beagle into the ground.

"Ooh! I think a heard of that one! Never seen it used fully though. What level are you?" As Webby has the smaller Beagle in a choke hold, punching him in the lower back.

"Black belt. Expert level five. I am a master of it." Boone smirks as he is grabbed from behind, but easily escapes as he beats the beagle down into releasing him, judo throwing him in the direction of Bad Attitude.

"Ooh... Can you teach me some time?" As she kicks the smaller beagle hard, launching him into the larger beagle, the two out of commission for now.

"Sure, if your grandmother says it is okay..." He smiles as they turn to Bad Attitude. "Seems it is two on one. Best you go running back to your mommy now..." Boone smirks.

Bad Attitude growls angrily, then smirks and chuckles, as he slowly approaches. "No, it isn't over until I say it is..." As he gets in Boone's face. "And it isn't over until I bring Ma that girl..." As a click is heard. "And you are dead..." As he swipes a switchblade at Boone.

Boone, however dodges and, as Bad Attitude brings it to stab down, is blocked by Boone grabbing Bad Attitude's arm. "Kid! Run! Get out of here!" He says to Webby as he kicks the beagle away, and draws his own blade, which is more like a combat knife.

"But, what about you!?" Webby asks worried.

"I'll be fine! Just go and call Mr McDuck! I'll meet up with you shortly!" Boone assures her, as he readies for combat. "GO! NOW!" He yells at Webby, who flees to the vent.

"Hey! Get back here!" Bad Attitude yells at Webby, looking at her.

"Eyes on me! You want her? You'll have to take me out first!" Boone warns, drawing the attention and ire of the beagle. "Come on... Let's dance..." Boone taunts, as the beagle lunges at him.

Boone blocks and dodges the swipes and stabs. He is going defensive. He was still in Krav Maga mode. He just had to disarm and disable this Beagle Boy, and he'd be clear. But this was tough. Bad Attitude was tough. And aggressive. And had multiple weapons. This was evident when Boone knocked the switchblade out of the beagle's hand, the beagle draws a combat knife. It is intense. As they held off each other, Boone gets focused on the fight. Too focused. He was focused on everything of it at first, as trained, but that shifts to the beagle, then his upper body, then arm, then hand, and finally the blade. He lost awareness, and didn't see when the beagle moved to knee him in the gut, breaking the deadlock, and using the opening to stab Boone in the front right hand side of his torso.

"Agh!" Boone cries out in pain, shocked, looking down at the wound, the Beagle stabbing the area a several more times, then twisting the blade in the wound on the last stab before pulling the blade out, and dropping Boone to the floor.  
He had lost.  
He had failed the training he was proud of.  
He had failed Mr McDuck.  
He had failed his Clan.  
He had failed everyone...  
And he would die for it...

— — — — —

As Boone writhed and groaned in pain, the beagle searched the basement for Webby, to no avail. Finding her to not be in the basement, Bad Attitude gets his brothers and leaves, but not before taking Boone's hat as a final insult, leaving the otter to bleed out. The Meanies would search for Webby elsewhere, but came up empty handed. But, at least they weren't a complete failure, as they return to the main area.

"Hey! What took you so long? And where is the brat?!" Ma Beagle demands.

"Sorry Ma, the kid got away. We couldn't find her anywhere. But the good news..." Bad Attitude and the other Meanies smirk as he holds up Boone's hat. "The other problem was dealt with."

Ma Beagle, while upset at not getting Webby, is satisfied that at least Boone was dealt with. "Well, at least it ain't a total loss..." She smirks.

Cross sees and hears this, confused along with the other Clan members. "Wait. What do you mean, 'dealt with'? Where is-" As the words finally hit her, she starts to understand, eyes going wide. "No. No you, you didn't. Y-You couldn't have! You..." As Bad Attitude smirks at her, dropping the hat in front of her as Cross sees his bloody blade, her heart sinks from the horrible realization. "You... fucking bastards!!" She yells out in grief, tears welling up in her eyes. "I swear! I'll kill you! You hear me!? I'll fucking kill you all!!" As she starts to sob, eventually breaking down crying, doubling over.

Realizing this, the other Toppats close their eyes silently, mourning their leader as Cross's cries of anguish fill the room, echoing through the building. All others are disheartened by this, feel bad for Cross and mourn Boone as well. Meanwhile the Beagle Boys are proud of themselves, knowing that now, things will go in their favor. Ma Beagle then approaches Cross, looks down at her.

"Well well, looks like we are finally rid of that pest."

"Shut it you murderous bitch! You'll pay for killing him!" Cross says through teary eyes.

"Oh pipe down. How much could you have possibly cared for him?"

"I loved him! He was everything to me! And you took him from me!" Cross sobs, that revelation surprising the other Toppats, and making the apparent loss even harder. They new they were close, her being Boone's right hand lady, but they mainly saw it as professional. But, Cross actually loved him?

Ma Beagle just smirks at that. "Well, maybe if yer lucky and Scrooge tries anything stupid, you'll join him very soon..." She threatens, turns to go. "Boys! Shut her up! I don't wanna listen to her moanin' all night!" As a Beagle Boy then gags Cross with a cloth to silence her cries.

But, unknown to all, they had made a severe miscalculation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, Cross’s reaction is somewhat akin to Riza’s from FMA:B when Lust says she killed Roy, albeit altered.


	9. No Man Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boone is wounded and bleeding to death in the basement, resigned to his fate. Fortunately, as an honorary McDuck, Webby knows better than to abandon an ally...

Back in the basement, right after the Meanies left and the coast was clear, Webby crawls from the vent she hid in, having watched it all. She checks on Boone, who is lying in a small pool of blood, but is still alive and conscious. She starts to tend to him, such causing the pain to intensify.

"Kid... I thought I told you to go..."

"And leave you to die!? No way! You are coming with me..."

"Kid, I'm bleeding out. I'll just slow you down..." As he grabs his wound, groaning in pain.

Webby spots a first aid kit and some cloths, gets them, starts to apply pressure using the cloths as she gets bandages out.

"Kid, that won't do a thing for this. Multiple stab wounds close together, one of which had the blade twisted. The damage is too much to just bandage! We need medical supplies..."

"Then we have to get you to the hospital!" As she tries to slow the bleeding.

"Kid, the hospital is too far away. There isn't time..."

"I'm not letting you die!" Webby argues, on the verge of tears of this person who saved her life at least twice.

Boone sighs and relents. "You wanna help me? There is a med kit in the Clan vehicle. If you can get me there, there should be enough to patch me up. Alright?"

"Fine. Just let me slow the bleeding..." As Webby tightly wraps the wound with bandages, causing Boone to wince. She then helps him up and to the vent.

Boone groans in pain the entire way, holding onto the wound, blood having quickly seeped through the bandages. But soon, they get outside and to the vehicle, as Webby drags him inside and lays him down, gets the medical kit, which is more like a crate, as instructed, and starts to tend to him. Fortunately, part of her training had been medical.

Webby puts on a pair of surgical gloves, and removes his vest and lifts his shirt before removing the makeshift gauze, getting a better look at the wound. It was really bad. The wounds cris-crossed, and the last one twisting had torn it open into an at least one inch wide hole. She gets out a bottle of distilled water and pours it on the wound to rinse off the blood. She stems the bleeding enough that the area is clean. She then gets out a bottle of disinfecting alcohol. "Okay, this is going to hurt... A lot..." As she pours it on the wound, Boone almost screaming out in agony.

"Guh! Fuck!" Boone winces in pain at the stinging as Webby holds him down so he doesn't start the bleeding back up. As she then gets out some gauze, is stopped. "Woah, kid, you can't just cover the wound. It's too large and deep! If I even breathe too hard it'll start bleeding again! I don't even think stitches alone are enough, not if I am going back in with you." Boone says, the look he gives saying 'and I AM going back in with you, end of discussion'.

"Then, what do I do?" She asks quizzically, understanding she cannot do this alone.

Boone sighs. "You need to cauterize it. Stitch it all shut, then cauterize every last bit of it..." As he tells her about a cauterizing iron in the crate.

Webby is shocked somewhat at the extreme suggestion, but understands there really is no other choice. She gets a surgical needle and thread, and stitches the wound shut. Boone winces as he feels every single time the needle enters. Normally this is done with anesthetic, but there was no time. He had to endure it. Once it was all sewn shut, she got the cauterizing iron kit, which looked was meant to deal with sealing amputation wounds -looking like a sort of glorified clothes iron- and is about to use it, but Boone stops her again.

"Before you do that. Two things. One, I need to bite down on something..."

"What? Why?" Webby asks confused.

"Because I will scream from the pain of that. And everyone will hear it because I'll be screaming bloody murder. And two, I will pass out from the pain, so you need to wake me up once you are done. Got it?"

Webby nods, finds a cloth for him to bite down on, rolling it into a 'log' of sorts and putting it in his mouth, and, after a nod from Boone, presses the iron on to the wound area firmly.

He hit the seat with a free fist. "Ghh! Fhhhhhhkkkk!" Boone's body shakes as he bites down on the rolled up cloth, screaming in absolute agony into it, swearing as he clenches his fist, and right as Webby finishes, he passes out cold.

Webby sighs as she puts the iron away, looking at the burned closed area. It didn't look pretty, being easily a large second degree burn, and no doubt will hurt for a while, but it will heal. She applies a pain relieving and antibiotic burn cream to the area, and uses clean gauze to cover it up, wrapping medical bandages around his midsection to hold them on firm, but not painfully or dangerously tight. She sits him up and tries talking, shaking, and slapping him awake, to no avail. She then gets smelling salts out, which work instantly.

"Gah!" Boone pants, still in pain. "Oh! Fuck!" He grabs his bandaged wound. "Ugh, that's going to be sore for a while. Good job kid." He nods at her approvingly.

Webby nods as she packs the remaining stuff up. "Thanks. Granny had me trained in field medicine as a precaution."

"Good thing she did, otherwise I'd be a dead man..." He groans. He is dizzy from blood loss, and from the severe pain. "Hey, I think I also need some pain killers for the pain... And a transfusion. We have morphine and pills for the former, bags of blood substitute for the latter..."

Webby looks and finds them. She gives him a shot of morphine and a dose of painkillers, then puts him on a wide-bore IV drip of blood substitute. After all, they didn't have much time. She disposes of the needle and surgical gloves -properly- and tends to him, helping him rest as he gets better, giving him a bottle of water to drink. She then notices something. There is no blood staining any of his clothing. Not a drop. "Hey, how come your clothes don't have blood on them?"

"Oh, I had my clothes treated to be fluid repellent. Saves time with cleaning." He answers as he drinks some water.

"Huh... Did you do that expecting something like this to happen?" She asks quizzically, with a hint of suspicion.

He shrugs. "Kinda. Would have done it no matter what. I just don't like my clothes getting dirty, especially not bloody. In short, I did it because injuries are inevitable." He reasons.

"But, why worry? You can always change them later, right?" She reasons.

"Yeah, but unlike most people, I obsess over my appearance. I don't want to look like I just walked away from a murder. I gotta look presentable." He explains, drinking some more water.

"You are dressed like you are going to war..." Webby points out.

"Soldiers have to look good too.." He grins as he gets his strength back, looks at her. "And it never hurts if your enemies thought they killed you and don't even see a drop of blood on your clothes, despite the marks from where they shot or stabbed you. Messes with their minds..."

Webby rolls her eyes, but smiles as well, does find that reasonable, and humorous. She liked this guy. He was interesting. Odd. Semi-dark, but just misunderstood. A good fighter. And, well, he was nice.

He then realizes. "Oh crap! I almost forgot! I have to tell Mr McDuck!" As he pulls his phone out in a panic and makes the call. "Come on! Come on! Pick up!" He gets anxious as eventually someone answers. "Mr McDuck! We have an emergency! The Beagle Boys raided the dance and took everyone hostage... Yes even your family! Literally everyone with the exception of myself and the Webbigail... No, no cops! Not yet! We do that, the Beagles could hurt the hostages, or worse. We can't risk it... Where am I? I'm outside the building with Webbigail at my Clan's vehicle currently... They raided about thirty minutes ago... We've been at the vehicle for about twenty... I would have called sooner, but I had to get patched up by Webbigail here because a Beagle Boy NEARLY KILLED ME!" Boone explains, half-irate. "Look, just try and get here as quickly and discretely as possibly. Alright? I'll send a message to let you know when it is clear to call emergency services... Me? I'm going to do the job I promised, and protect everyone inside, especially your family. See you then..." As Boone hangs up, just about at suitable health. "So, Webbigail, you-"

"Please, call me Webby." Webby interjects.

"Okay, Webby, your honorary uncle, and I guess your grandmother, will be here in a bit, but I have no plans to just wait for them. Everyone is in danger NOW. Any ideas?" He asks as he heals.

"Well, we could always sneak back in. The vents seemed to work for getting around."

"But the place is crawling with Beagle Boys. And half the building has no power from them cutting the wires. How could we possibly-" As he sees Webby has already donned her NVG, and is holding her grappling hook. "Where did those come from?"

"Had 'em with me!"

"But, where did- I don't wanna know..." As he sits up, carefully removes the IV stuff and places an adhesive bandage on it. "That still doesn't answer how we get in. We can't exactly go in guns blazing, it'll alert the entire town, let alone the Beagle Boys."

"Leave that to me..." Webby grins.


	10. Counterattack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recovering, Boone and Webby make their way back into the community center, intent on saving the day and everyone in the building.

Two Beagle Boys stand guard at the front entrance of the building, ensuring no one gets in or out. Then, they hear something hit the front door.

"Eh? What was that?" The first asks.

"Go check it out." The second asks.

The first does, exiting the building onto the front area, and looking around, and sees nothing. He turns around and is about to go back inside, when he is dragged off to the side.

"What the?!" The second is about to check it out, when Webby neck chops him from behind, knocking him out.

"Clear!" She whispers.

"Nice one kid." As Boone enters, adjusting his outfit.

The two move through the building, staying in the shadows to conceal themselves, taking out any Beagles they come across, remaining silent. They wanted to ensure all Beagles they'd have to deal with were in the main area. No surprises. Boone would keep watch as Webby tied up the unconscious Beagles. Eventually, everywhere else was clear. Now, time to deal with the bulk of them, which numbered about forty-eight. Soon, they were crawling through the ventilation systems yet again. Boone was not happy.

"I hate this!" He whispers.

"Oh come on. It's not so bad!"

"Says the literal child who easily fits and does it all the damn time! We are lucky these are big enough to fit me in the first place! Any smaller and I could get stuck!" He complains quietly.

"Eh, fair... Plus it could be worse."

"Yeah. The ventilation could be was less clean. This is how you get a respiratory disease!" As they get to a vent cover in the main area, and check to see if they have a clear path. They do. They silently open the vent and crawl out, hurry to cover under a table, and carefully watch from under the table cloth. Boone noticed the somber look on everyone's faces, especially Cross, who had been crying, and was still sobbing. Guess he was assumed dead. Figures. He then sees a Beagle approach Cross. It was Bad Attitude. Again. Go figure.

"Hey, you ever gonna shut up!?" Bad Attitude yells at her. When she ignored him, he grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her up. "Answer me!" He shook Cross, a snarl on his face, as she looked scared, whimpering, annoying the Beagle more.

That made Boone's blood boil. No one talks to his right hand lady like that. No one! He clenched a fist, holding back his anger. Webby could see this, and started to get worried. He might do something rash that gets people hurt or worse.

Bad Attitude slams Cross against and onto the table they were under. "Either you shut it right now," As he pulls out the knife he had used to stab Boone "or I make you shut it," as he holds it to Cross's neck, threatening to slit her throat.

"Mr Boone, sir, what are we gonna- huh?" As Webby notices Boone gone.

Bad Attitude feels a tap on his shoulder. "Huh-gah!" As he turns to look, he is punched square in the face, knocked back hard, letting go of Cross. Everyone looks and sees the culprit: Boone, who was none too happy, placing his hat back on.

Boone grabs the Beagle by the throat pretty much, and brings him to face him. "Don't you touch her you miserable mutt!" As Boone proceeds to knee the Beagle in the gut, and tosses him against the table. The Beagle tries to stab at Boone, who just grabs the wrist the knife is in, squeezing and twisting until he drops the knife.

"Gah!" Bad Attitude cries out in genuine pain as Boone grabs his shoulder, headbutts him, and kicks him in the solar plexus, sending him flipping over the table.

Boone goes to Cross, picking her up so she is standing. "Are you okay?" As he removes her gag.

She looks at him tearfully, wide eyed. "We, we thought you were dead!" As Boone unties her.

"Hey! No one beats up our brothers but us!" As Big Time rushes at Boone, he is kicked square in the head and sent sliding across the floor, courtesy of Webby who bounces off and lands on the table, who gets into a fighting stance.

Once freed, Cross tries to kiss Boone, but he stops her.

"Hey! We still have a job to do. Get to it!" He states as he turns to the other Beagles, who are all ready to fight, angry. "Cross, you and the other Clan members free the others. Have half protect everyone else, the rest help fight. Webby, you help your family. I'll deal with these miscreants." As he cracks his knuckles with a smirk, and starts to approach them.

All hell breaks loose as the Beagles try to swarm Boone, and are held off by him. Cross frees the other Toppats who rush to free the kids and others. Webby goes to free Huey, Louie, Lena, and Violet first, the path to Dewey blocked by numerous Beagle Boys.

"Webby!" The four kids cheer as they are freed.

"I knew you'd save us Pink!" Lena says and hugs Webby.

"Yes, we had zero doubts about you rescuing us." Violet says.

"Aw, thanks!" Webby smiles.

"Mom! Uncle Donald!" Huey and Louie proceed to free their remaining family.

"Boys! Thank goodness you're alright!" As Della hugs them.

"Yeah, but they still got Dewey!"

"You help Webby save him! Donnie and I need a 'word' with Ma Beagle..." Della says as she stands, snarling at the Beagle Boys who dared endanger and threaten her family, cracking her knuckles.

Donald meanwhile goes rage mode and immediately becomes too much for about half a dozen Beagles. His sister joins in moments later. The Beagles had pretty much poked two angry momma bears.

Webby, Huey, Louie, Lena, and Violet rush over to where Dewey is suspended, fighting through the Beagle horde to do so.

"Guys! Quick! Get me down! I'm missing out on the action!" Dewey says as he swings about some.

Webby rolls her eyes and cuts him down, dropping Dewey on his head.

"Ahh-! Ow..." As he is then untied. "Thanks." Standing up, he starts to run to the fray, but is held back by Huey.

"Oh no you don't! You trying to be hero got you captured. For once, let the adults, Webby, Lena, and Violet handle it." Huey explains

Webby grins, and grapple hooks to swing into action, as Lena smirks and levitates with her magic, hands and eyes glowing blue as she prepares to kick Beagle butt, and conjures a magical bow and quiver of arrows for Violet to use.

The other Toppats meanwhile untie everyone else, soon all the children and adults free, them getting to safety, watching while four of the Toppats join the fight with Boone, Cross, and the others. At this, Boone send the signal to a Scrooge. However, they soon get surrounded by about three dozen Beagle Boys, ready to kill them.

Boone, Cross, Webby, Lena, Violet, Della, Donald, and the four other Toppats huddle up back-to-back.

"What's the plan sir?" Cross asks.

"Stand our ground and fight to the last..." Boone replies.

"Any plans that let us get out of this alive?" Donald asks.

"Come on, we've faced worse!" Della assures.

"Y'know Pink, if I have to die fighting Beagle Boys, I'm glad it'll be with you."

"Yes, it is quite the preferable option..." Violet says, readying an arrow.

"Aw, thanks Lena." Webby smiles as the Beagles Boys close in. Hope seems lost, until...

Several Beagle Boys are grabbed and taken out of commission by the six other Toppats -though Dave does get quickly knocked out- and Scrooge and Beakley joining in. Scrooge uses his cane to pogo on several Beagles heads and lands in the center group, as Beakley clears a path.

"Looks like the cavalry's arrived!" Boone says as NOW the fight is even.

"Police are on the way. Let's make their job easier." Scrooge says with a smirk.

"Agreed..." Beakley concurs, in fighting stance.

The group pushes outwards and take on the Beagle Boys in a massive brawl. The Beagles don't stand a chance. The kids and onlookers cheer the McDucks and Toppats on. Eventually, only just over a dozen and a half Beagle Boys remain, and thus it is nearly one-on-one. However, Boone is soon facing Bad Attitude, who is pissed.

"I killed you... I left you for dead!" As the Beagle swings at Boone, who dodges or blocks.

"Can't kill the unkillable." Boone taunts.

"We'll see about that!" As he tries to hit Boone, swinging wildly to no avail, until...

"Agh!" Boone nearly doubles over as he is hit in the side, right where he was stabbed. The pain meds were wearing off, and the wound was sensitive from the stitches and cauterizing.

Bad Attitude, seeing this, smirks as he grabs Boone by a shoulder and punches him in the side repeatedly, Boone in too much pain to fight back. Soon, he throws the Toppat into a table, the otter slumping down, holding his side.

"Uggh..." Boone groans in agony, panting. He lifts up his shirt and vest. The wound had opened up again, and he was bleeding into the gauze, which were already soaking to red. He was down and out of the fight. He was in trouble.

Cross looks over and sees this, eyes going wide. "Ian!"

Bad Attitude smirks and laughs to himself, approaching. "Game over. You lost. Now, do us a favor," As he picks up Boone by the collar, sinister smirk on his face, another knife in hand, "and die..." But as he is about to stab Boone, he is stopped, inches from Boone's stomach, by a hand. He and Boone look, and see the culprit. Cross.

Cross punches the Beagle in the gut, then grabs him by his trench coat. "Stay away from my boyfriend!" She shouts as she knees the Beagle in the groin, then turns him around and bashes his head into the table, repeatedly, until he is out cold for good. Once done, she rushes to Boone. "Ian! Honey! Are you alright?"

"Boyfriend? What happened to boss? I thought subordinates couldn't give themselves promotions?" He says semi-weakly with a grin, grabbing his side.

She rubs his head, smiling, looking into his eyes. "Same old business fanatic huh? Even in life-or-death situations, your jokes are rife with it."

He shrugs. "What can I say? It's how I was raised."

She holds his hand as, soon, police rush in, the Beagle Boys all out of commission by then, the day -or night in this case- saved.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beagle Boys are arrested and all are safe. Though, the night is still young, and some might as well enjoy it...

Police finish hauling away the last of the Beagle Boys as they take statements from all involved. Paramedics tend to Boone who, despite a few torn stitches, would be fine. Once he is cleared, Cross helps him up, both smiling at each other.

Scrooge approaches after given his statement to police. "Well, that was something else. Let's just hope the children aren't traumatized." Scrooge says.

"If they have even a fraction the spunk of your kids, they'll be fine." Boone remarks, Scrooge chuckling at that. "What'd the police say? Some gave us dirty looks given, you know..."

"They said they have to report the Toppat Clan presence, even after I told them what yew did here tonight." Scrooge sighs, then grins. "It is just unfortunate a seagull managed to snatch those notes..." Scrooge gives them a wink.

Boone nods. "Thanks. That means a lot..." As he notices Beakley comes over after checking on Webby. "Any way I can help you, twenty-two?"

"I'd like to say that, I'm sorry for not trusting you. You saved my granddaughter twice now, and risked your life both times." Beakley says. "She told me what all happened. You were willing to die to keep her from being captured. So, thank you..."

"Hey, it's nothing. She actually saved my life I'm sure she told you. She's lucky to have you as family." He smiles and nods to Beakley.

She smiles back, and extends a hand, which Boone shakes. "Just know, she asked about training with you, and I told her she can whenever she wants, so long as you are free and willing to do so."

"I would be honored to train her." Boone says.

Beakley then leaves, as Lena comes up. "Um, hi..." Lena says.

"Hey, you're the magic girl, huh? Nice going out there." He comments.

"Uh, thanks. Look, I really want to thank you for saving us and, well, protecting Webby..." Lena says sheepishly.

"You like her, don't you?" Boone says.

"Well, yeah. She's my best friend an-"

"I mean LIKE like her. As in, you love her as more than a friend..."

Lena's eyes go wide as she blushes. "W-what? W-what do you mean? S-she's just a fri-

"Kid, give it a break. I see the way you look at her. You want to spend the rest of your life with her. Everyone can see it. The only one oblivious to it is her, because she is too innocent to realize you two are meant for each other." Boone states

Lena looks away. She knew he was right. "I just, I'm afraid she'll shun me for it. Her opinion is everything to me. She was my first actual friend. I... I don't want to lose her, like I almost did several times..."

Boone puts a hand on Lena's shoulder. "Kid, she cares about you. She likely has feelings for you too and just doesn't realize. Give her time. Plus, you are best friends. Just because she may not reciprocate feelings doesn't mean she'll stop being your friend."

Lena looks up at him. "R-really? But, what about Dewey? After all, he is her da-"

"Oh come on. She views the triplets as brothers. She loves them as family. He is just the brother most like her in adventuring. There may be some extra feelings from her towards him, but they are purely platonic."

"Platoni- wha?"

"Intimate or affectionate but non, er, you know..." As he mouths 'sexual' to Lena, who gets it.

"So, what do you suggest I do?"

"Ask her for a dance. Most everyone else is leaving, and Dewey is, well..." As they see Dewey being, well, Dewey, trying to 'show off his moves', but no one is paying attention. "Yeah... Anyways, just ask. Worst she'll say is no."

Lena sighs and nods. "Right. Again, thank you..." As Lena goes to ask Webby for a dance.

"Well, tonight was, eventful..." Boone said with a chuckle.

"I'll say, more so for you though." Cross teased.

"Doubt you'd want to be stabbed in the side, then have a kid do every painful makeshift procedure possible to patch it up, including disinfecting with alcohol, stitching it shut, and cauterizing it." He retorts with a grin.

"Not to forget refusing a kiss from your lover..."

"Oh please, there is a time and place for everything, like right now is the time to-"

"Dance?" She says with a smirk.

"Uh, well, yeah, but-hey!" As he is dragged aside by his vest to a more semi-private area. "Woah woah woah, look, I don't even know how to dance!"

"But I do..." She smirked. "Just follow my lead." As the two do a slow dance, Boone being a good listener.

He will admit, it is nice, especially being so close to her.

"Hmm, rather light on your feet for a guy..."

"Helps when you've had a body more akin to a string bean for most of your life." He jokes.

"Hmm, doesn't fit what you did to those Beagle Boys earlier... Spin me and dip." She compliments then instructs, her boss carrying out instructions perfectly.

"Hence why I said had. Also probably all the blood loss helped" He smirks and jokes as he brings her back up.

Cross laughs some. "How about we take a closer look at that wound back at the ship. Maybe, your room?" She winks.

"Miss Cross, I do believe that is sexual harassment. You wouldn't want me reporting you to HR, would you?" He teases.

"Oh come on, you ARE Human Resources!" She points out.

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to put it on rec-" He starts to joke, only to be cut off by a kiss.

Cross grabs his head and pulls him into a kiss that they hold for a good bit, before breaking it. "Oh come now, that only works if the harasser is above the harassee. Flip it and it is just a tactical business move." As she blushes with a smile and chuckle.

He smiles and blushes back, laughs. "Guess I managed to melt that cold, icey exterior after all and get to the soft, warm center of your heart."

"Oh you..." As she rests her head on his chest as they slowly dance.

— — —

Meanwhile, Violet walks up to Huey. "Hubert..."

"Oh, uh, hey Violet. I uh, I'm sorry we never got to dance." Huey says.

"Quite alright, you are not to blame." Violet assures.

"Well I, kinda am. I just, well, I've been nervous about, you know..." As he rubs the back of his head.

"Spending time close to a girl in an intimate setting?"

"Yeah, that..."

"Understandable. There is still time, though, if you want to dance..." As Violet holds a hand out, Huey looking at it and gulping.

"I, I don't know..."

"Hmm, think of this less as a 'date', and imagine, say, we are working together to get a 'Partner Dancing Badge' for the Junior Woodchucks." Violet suggests.

"Well, that does sound less scary..." Huey smiles. "Sure, why not?!" As he takes her hand as they start to dance. They give advice to each on how to improve form, talking like they are, indeed, working on a badge. They move swiftly, and comfortably.

"I must say, you are quite the partner." Violet compliments

"Thanks, I uh, read up on dancing a lot until the dance. Obsessed, really." As he then spins Violet, then dips her.

"Well, it certainly shows. Perhaps we can practice more some other time? Maybe in a less formal, less public location and time?" Violet suggests, smiling lightly.

Huey smiles. "Sure, why not?" As they dance together.

— — —

Lena has soon calmed down enough and gotten the nerves to ask Webby. "Uh, hey, Pink."

"Oh, hey Lena! You were awesome back there!"

"Thanks, you, um, you were amazing as well. After all, you did save us."

"Hey, was I just supposed to abandon you? You're my best friends and family! I'll be there for you no matter what!" Webby smiles.

"Yeah." Lena blushes, takes a deep breath, and sighs. "Say, Webby, would you like to, um, dance?"

"Sure!" Webby says smiling.

"R-really? You, want to dance with me?" Lena asks shocked by Webby's acceptance.

"Of course! You are my best friend after all." Webby says, pulling Lena onto the dance floor as the do a slow dance similar to the ones Boone is doing with Cross and Huey is doing with Violet, Webby leading Lena.

Lena blushes as she holds hands with Webby, following her lead, Webby in the position the male would normally be. The closeness, the intimacy, it all felt... Right. Lena smiled, looking down at Webby. "Say, you looked beautiful when you were kicking Beagle Boy butt... Er, more so than usual... Er, uh..." Lena fumbles and blushes brightly.

"Aw, thanks Lena. You were too. Something about your magic is just so alluring..." Webby says.

Lena would blush more, but is already beet red. At least Webby didn't notice. She smiled. "Gee, thanks Pi-woah!" As she is dipped, suddenly looking right into Webby's eyes. Did her eyes always look this beautiful? She is pulled up as their dance continues.

"You're quite a good dancer Lena!" Webby compliments.

"Well, I mean, you are doing all the work and, well..." Lena dismisses and fumbles. Why did this feel like a dream?

Webby giggles, puts her arms around Lena in a hug, as she just move to the rhythm, much to Lena's delight.

It seems, that while most never got to dance much tonight, these six certainly did, and with their true soulmates, even if half of them are unaware they are...

**Author's Note:**

> Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Violet are definitely 13 as of this, putting Lena at about 14 or 15-ish (based on what Frank said on a Q&A).


End file.
